united_republicfandomcom-20200213-history
Autocratic Remnants
The Autocratic Remnants are a collective of the once powerful and unstoppable Dark Empire, being their successor state. Despite their control of numerous systems and nearly endless resources and manpower at their disposal, the Remnants faction often squabble with each other instead of making serious progress towards eliminating their arch-rivals, the United Republic. This originally began after the major warlords, commanders, and political figures of the original Dark Empire began factionalising their assets, quickly fighting amongst each other for planets and resources. The two largest and most apparent camps were Supreme Leader Woke's fascist-leaning Autocratic Capitalistic Empire and Quintesson Overlord Kledji's Comintern. These two developed into stark political and racial ideologies, unable to cooperate with each other, every meeting ending in disaster and blame. In 2060, Earth years, the Autocratic Remnants began seeing some hope of reuniting into their old Dark Empire glory after the seeming destruction of most minor factions and splinter forces by the Fascists and Communists. However, the abject lack of resources and funding received so abundantly during the Dark Era made a reformation extremely difficult. Kledji decided to pursue a war of attrition against the United Republic, sending in blockades and armies of Sharkticons and other droid forces to deny supplies to Core Worlds. This strategy seemed to work best, until the Republic dispatched its own fleets and summarily destroyed the Quintesson space forces after a climatic battle over Kashyyyk. After this rather devastating loss, Kledji consolidated what troops and resources he still commanded and created a series of holdouts in the corners of our known universe. Woke on the other hand, decided to take charge and began new campaigns of violence against Republic border patrol teams in the Mid Rim. These were generally assaults led by Grievous and Armitage Hux, though more specialised raids and operations were spearheaded by Fourth Reich officers and kommandants, like Heinrich Amsel and Kommandant Bubi. Woke's faction absorbed President Snow's Panemite regime, establishing itself as an offshoot of the mainstream fascist party which dominated the Dark Empire's political sphere. Thus, Woke created a united front of fascist nationalistic regimes and alien empires that would fight force him cohesively and without question. Meanwhile, Kledji's communistic faction began having internal disputes, especially after the return of Marshal Tukhachevsky, seen as a far more competent and experienced military leader. Kledji decided to formulate a truce with Woke to preserve himself and his rule, disappearing farther into the Unknown Regions after locals began revolting against Communist tyranny on a number of planets. And without glassing ships, all lost during the battle over Kashyyyk, Kledji was powerless to fight back. Luckily for the Communist faction, the Dark God Unicron, the brother of Primus and consumer of universes appeared to the Quintessons and made them his puppet minions in exchange for new supernatural entropic powers. Unicron's Dark Energon fuelled armies of monsters were deployed en masse to strengthen the ranks of Sharkticons and Allicons. Thus, Unicron by extension managed to solidify control over an entire portion of the Autocratic Remnant Network. Meanwhile, Supreme Leader Woke was contacted by his old ally, the Dark Lord Sauron, requesting a major donation of equipment and troops to back his rather ambitious plan of wiping out Asgard and establishing a new interdimensional empire that will eclipse and even restore the Dark Empire's power and glory. Woke agreed, giving Sauron cloning technology and several planets to begin his upstart new outfit. Despite this new agreement, Woke still faced the threat of United Republic retribution, thus decided to become stationary and end his policy of mobile basing, constructing a mega-fortress on Starkiller Base and regaining Emperor Palpatine and his brother Supreme Leader Snoke as major allies. Currently, the Autocratic Remnants continue their series of squabbling over territorial gains and other claims, with more smaller and insignificant branches and offshoots disbanding and dispersing into bandit clans and extortion officers for major crimelords in the Outer Rim and beyond. However, central Dark Imperial command's members are majorly remaining in the hands of Supreme Leader Woke, thus legally making him and his nationstate the legitimate successor to the Dark Empire. However, few recognise this claim and continue fighting Woke's regime. Sauron leads the most successful Dark Imperial extension and continuation however, having laid siege to Asgard and having the largest empire out of all the contesting factions. Category:Factions